Survival Games
Basics The aim of the game is to kill every other player you see, using weapons that you find in chests scattered across the map. The chests will also contain other items such as edible ones (Porkchop, beef, apples etc.) and some other items that strategic players can use (Fishing rods or similar). At the Start In the beginning of the game 24 players spawn in the middle of the map, where there are many chests containing items you can get after a 15 second wait. When the game starts, all players get a temporary speed boost for about 30 seconds, except those that try to attack other players within that time, in which case their speed boost is removed. You will also get health boost, for those 30 seconds, of five extra hearts. Kits Free kits *Axeman - Right click with an axe to throw it. You deal +1 damage with axes. *Knight - Right click with a sword on a player to use Hilt Smash. You take 0.5 less hearts of damage from attacks. If you right click with a sword in hand, it will deal blindness to your opponent as long as they are within a 3 block radius of you when you right click. The ability has a cool down so don't expect it to work directly after using it. Gem kits *Archer (2000 gems) - Charge bow to use Barrage. Receives an arrow every 20 seconds (Max 3). *Brawler (2000 gems) - Right click with weapon to ground pound. It has an ability similar to Seismic Slam. Takes 50% and deals 150% knock-back. *Necromancer (5000 gems) - Killing people turns them into skeletons that can fight for you. *Bomber (5000 gems) - Left click the bow to use one of your TNT to make your next arrow explode on contact. Receive TNT every 30 seconds (max 2). *Beastmaster (5000 gems) - A wolf will spawn with you every 30 seconds with a limit of one who will fight with you. Right click your weapon to make your wolf pounce on your enemies. *Assassin (5000 gems) - Deals +2 damage when attacking opponents from behind, and your name tag isn't visible unless you are closer then 8 blocks of the player. *Barbarian (6000 gems) - The newest and most expensive kit in Survival Games. Right click with this kit and you will pull your opponent closer to you, and it has a specialty of handling teams easier. If you encounter a team of two people, then hit one of the players. If the other one is close enough, it'll inflict 75% damage on him/her too. Achievement Kit * Horseman - A horse spawns next you when you spawn. You can instantly ride it once the game starts. If you choose not to ride it, it will follow you. The horse can die, but it will respawn. Chests and Crafting Maps are usually very big and every place is worth exploring as there is usually a chest or two there. There are Tier 1 chests (randomly scattered throughout the map),Tier 2 chests (chests at spawn), and Tier 3 chests (supply drops). Tier 1 chests are consists of most chests and can have things like iron ingots, sticks, compasses, wood swords, leather armor, gold armour, chain armour, bows and arrows, also stone swords and iron armor at best. Tier 2 chests are found in the middle of the map and contain what Tier 1 chests have but with a higher chance of getting better things like diamonds and iron armour. Tier 3 chests are supply drop chests. Check the supply drop section for more information. Chests will be refilled when it is 7 minutes in the game. There are some crafting tables around the maps (the easiest one to find being at center, though only Fallout and Shattered Kingdom have them every time), so you can craft yourself weapons or amour if you have the right materials. Compasses Compasses function differently in this game as compared to Vanilla Minecraft. They will point towards the position of an enemy player that is the closest when right clicked and will also tell how many blocks away they are. The player may choose to either pursue them or avoid them. They only have five uses until they break. Supply Drops There are also Supply Drops that can contain things like Diamond Swords, Diamond Armor and Iron Armour. Everyone will be notified where it drops with coordinates and fireworks. A beacon beam will appear from the destination. A lot of players rush to the Supply Drop, so make sure to stay alarmed and ready to fight. Border and Deep Freeze To update instead of borders was Deep Freeze, if Tributes in Deep Freeze, snowballs kill them, tributes must run away! A wall like the current 1.8 Minecraft world border will generate and slowly move towards the middle of the map. If you go too close to it, you will get damaged, knocked back and shot by fire charges that explode. Tributes Must keep out of the Border, if they out the borders, they can died by Vaporize (Out the Borders) Death Match When there are only 4 players left, a Death Match can be initiated by anyone, besides spectators by typing "/dm". The Death Match brings all remaining players to the middle of the map (which is now the only place the border has not affected), where they will fight until one player remains. This player then becomes the winner. Note: This mechanic was tweaked. After the update, everyone will be teleported to spawn for deathmatch at 10 minutes if not initiated by someone sooner. In addition the world borders will shrink preventing players from running forever. Tributes After the game starts players are known as Tributes. There are 24 (Or more) but only one can survive and win. If tributes die the corpse remains. Tips *If you're good at PvP you can try to kill enemy players that have better weapons/armour that you want. *Supply Drops are definitely worth getting to, but because of that there will be many other players that will try to get it, too. If you're teamed up with someone, have your teammate watch your back while you get the loot, or vice versa. *Leave a compass in your hotbar inventory if possible, just in case you want to go on a player-killing spree. *If you can, you can try constantly pushing a person that you can't kill into the borders (While they are moving), this will inflict a lot of damage which can lead to victory. *On Aztec Islands try pushing hard to kill enemiess into the lava (which is commonly found throughout the map). *When facing a team try separating them with arrows, ground pound, vortex etc. *Use your bow, arrows are the most deadliest weapon in the game, arrows are a game changing factor. When facing off against someone with a better sword skill than you, the bow is your best friend. if you're not good with the bow, just keep on using it tell you get better. Maps The current maps for Survival Games are Shattered Kingdoms, Riverton Castle, Kokoshi Islands and Aztec Island, and Fallout. Back to Available Minigames Category:Minigame